Battle As One
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Chapter four up! Three years have past since the last tournament. It's a whole new Battle game. New Bladers, new tournament, new challenges.
1. New Beginnings

First and foremost, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEINY-KINS!!!! I know u ain't celebrating your birthday till like February, but still ne? Happy Birthday Leina! I hope that you enjoy this ficcie. Oh and By the way, I'm discontinuing Rare Expectations. Why? I got bored of it… don't ask, please. Anyhow, enjoy the fic!!!

~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Anything that u don't see in Beyblade here, belongs to me and my friends, k?

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Battle As One  
By Ritchie Waterfighter **

_Chapter One: New Beginnings _

The airport was rather busier than usual this bright morning as a lot of people were hurrying to get to their planes, not wanting to get left by their flight. Among the people in the airport was a young redheaded girl carrying a light blue duffle bag. She took out her plane ticket to see what gate number she was going to go to. 

Yawning tiredly, she walked towards the gate where her flight was on, and sat on one of the seats. She leaned back, then closing her green eyes. 

'Man,' She thought, "I can't believe that our team was actually accepted to participate in this tournament. I have to thank Mr. Dickenson when we get there.' 

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she felt something on her arm. Growling softly, she cracked an eye open and saw a younger brunette poking her shoulder. "Eos, stop that." 

The brunette grinned and then waved at the redhead. "Hiya bossy! Are the others here yet?" 

"Eos, I told you to stop calling me that, didn't I?" the redhead muttered, "I do have a name you know." 

"I know, I know. I just have a habit of calling you that." Eos explained, plopping onto the chair that was beside the redhead. "Hey, have the others arrived yet?" 

"No," the redhead said as she shook her head, "most likely they're just rushing out of their houses right about now. They better hurry, I don't want to miss our flight." 

"That's right!" Eos jumped out of her seat excitedly, "This is our first major tournament! The first time that we are actually going to be facing other Beybladers from around the world!" 

The childish girl stopped her excited rambling as the people that were walking by and the ones that were sitting near them were staring at her. She then laughed nervously, scratched the back of her head and slowly slinked into her chair. The redhead laughed lightly at the antics of her friend. 

"Had enough sugar this morning?" She grinned towards Eos. 

"Yeah… I can't help it if I'm excited." Eos grinned happily, immediately forgetting that she caused a scene a few seconds ago. 

"We can tell that much." A voice cut in, catching both girls' attention. The rose haired girl that just talked waved at the two girls sitting down as her companions were walking beside her. 

"Yeah," the raven-haired one said, "and I thought it was my job to be the optimist." 

"Hmm… I hope I have enough space to be able to analyze all the data that we might get in this tournament. I hope we meet some interesting beybladers with some killer moves and maybe we could-" 

"Whoa, Kira. Calm down, sis." The rose haired girl said, stopping the girl with tangerine hair and was holding on to a palmtop. "We know that you're excited, just don't go overboard on us. 

The redhead shook her head as she looked at the girls talking. Those two may be twins, but it's hardly noticeable if you didn't know them. 

"Rina," 

Rina looked at the redhead with a questioning expression. "Yeah Bullet?" 

"As the most levelheaded person of the group, what are you're predictions for this tournament?" Bullet asked in a playful tone. 

"Well, my dear captain, I predict that we will just find out when we get there." Rina smiled, making Bullet chuckle. 

"Come on guys," the dark haired teen said excitedly. "Florida here we come!" Eos continued. 

Bullet stared blankly at the raven-haired girl and then nudged Rina. "When we get there, if there's a choice, make sure that Lei and Eos won't bunk in the same room, okay?" Rina nodded and then grabbed the ticket from her bag. 

The five girls then grabbed their bags as their flight was called through the PA and they were in the queue to board the plane. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** A few hours later, in Florida…**

Kai's eyes followed the two blades as they crashed into each other, one blade respectively glowing a light blue, and the other was glowing a light green. 

"Come on, Dragoon!" Tyson hollered, urging his bit-beast to attack. 

"Counter it, Driger!" Ray shouted back. 

Both blades smashed into each other with a distinctive crack and the two blades flew out of the dish at the same time. The two players stretched their hands out in time to catch the other's blade. Kai slowly clapped three times approvingly before looking at the two players. 

"Not bad. At least we can safely say that we are at a good condition for this tournament." He said with a small grin. 

"Whoa, did Kai just hint a smile just now?" Tyson said in mock shock. "Call 911! We need the paramedics! There is something completely wrong with Kai!" 

Ray fought back a laugh at what Tyson was doing. The way Tyson was acting seemed liked he was going to pass out from Kai's reaction. Growling slightly, Kai ordered Tyson to get back to training. Ray just chuckled as he looked at his blade. 

Three years ago, when they just got together as the Bladebreakers, they couldn't get Kai to do anything else except scoff, scowl, and say 'whatever'. Then again, as their first year as Bladebreakers, things happened that nobody would soon forget, especially them. Thankfully, even though the tournament was over, they still participated as a team after their first year. 

Kenny then joined the three Bladebreakers and opened up his ever so trusty laptop. Max poked his head out of the door before asking, "Hey Kenny, what's the heads up on the tournament here?" 

Kenny typed furiously in his laptop looking for the files in the new tournament. Dizzi was protesting about how her keyboards were getting worn out with Kenny's speed in typing. 

"I know that there's a tournament going on and everything, you guys. Don't you think we should have a little fun too? I mean come on we're in Florida. Shouldn't we like going out and having fun or something?" Tyson pointed out. 

"Hmm, Tyson, I thought you were supposed to be the 'hardcore beyblader'? You practically leap at the challenge if there is one." Ray chuckled, seeing his friend sulk. "AHA!" Kenny exclaimed, finally finding the file that he was searching for. 

"This year's tournament is different," Kenny said as he read though the file, "there are going to be thirty-two teams participating-" 

"Isn't that a little too much?" Ray pondered, "I mean the tournament doesn't really take all that long." 

"The tournament won't take that long, Ray." Kenny explained, "This is a Double-Team tournament, so there are going to be sixteen pairs of team competing. We have two weeks to get to know the team that we merge with and work with them. The next week after that, more or less, would be the actual tournament. So basically that's it." 

"With that cleared, if this is a double team tournament, then who's the team we're going to be with?" Max asked. 

"To be honest, I don't really know." Kenny said, closing his laptop. "Mr. Dickenson said that he was going to check who merged with us, so there's nothing…" 

Kenny was interrupted as someone was knocking on the door. The five boys headed back inside from the backyard. Kenny headed to open the door as the other four boys took their own positions in the living room. 

"Mr. Dickenson, come on in." Kenny said, his arm gesturing the old man in. 

"Good day, boys. Now, I hope that you don't mind that I brought a few guests with me, do you?" Mr. Dickenson said with a warm smile. 

"No problem at all, Mr. D!" Max piped in, "Where are they?" 

Mr. Dickenson nodded and gestured to the five figured outside to go inside the house. Once inside, the five girls stood to one side of Mr. D. 

"Boys, these are the Femme Fatales. They are the group that you have been merged with." Mr. Dickenson said, gesturing to the girls. The girls waved at the guys and they returned gesture. 

"Let me be the first to say hello to you girls." Tyson said stepping up from his seat. "My name is Tyson. The blond over there is Max, the one with a scarf and the blue triangles is Kai, the one with the computer is Kenny though we sometimes call him 'the chief', and the one with the yin-yang bandana is our good friend Ray." Each boy nodded as his name was called. 

"Nice to meet you guys," the brunette said as she and the rest of the girls leaned on to sit on something. "My name is Eos. The one with a palmtop is Kira, the redhead is Boss…" 

The redhead flashed Eos a glare that could've pinned her to the wall as that name was mentioned. 

"I-I meant Bullet." She half stuttered the last few words, "The one with pink hair is Rina, and the black haired girl is Lei." 

After their names have been said, Lei reminded the other girls to grab their stuff so that they can unpack. 

The place that they were going to be staying at was similar to the place where the Bladebreakers and the other competitors stayed in when the Asian Tournament was on, but it was a two level place. The second floor consisted of the two rooms for the two teams with a bathroom each, a room for Mr. Dickenson, a guest room, a computer room, and an extra bathroom. The first floor consisted of the kitchen; living room, dining room and the storage room had some beyblade parts that they could use to improve their blades. 

"While waiting for them, why don't we continue our training?" Max offered. Kai didn't answer but he headed back to the backyard. "Guess that means yes." 

Outside, the girls grabbed their bags and talked excitedly in hushed whispers. 

"My gosh! I can't believe that we got teamed up with the Bladebreakers!" Lei squealed as she clapped her hands together. "They look _SO_ much hotter in person." 

"Hey guys, do you think we actually stack up to their standards?" Rina asked, shifting uncomfortably, "I mean, this is our first tournament. We're practically novices compared to them." 

Bullet slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and took out her CD player. "Rina, you worry too much." Bullet pointed out as she pressed play on her Discman, "We may not have experience battling against world class Beybladers, but at least we're good enough to make it here." 

"Yeah, but still you know." Rina persisted. 

Bullet scowled as she exasperatedly tore her earphones and then faced Rina. "Look, We've done good so far, right? Our Bits never let us down before. Plus, you're beginning to sound like Kira when she's worried." She added with a smirk. 

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Kira butted in, punching Bullet on the arm. 

"Well, it's true." Bullet countered. 

"All that side though," added Eos, "even when we lost a few battles before, at least we know that we did our best." 

Bullet blinked and then stared at the young brunette. "You actually listen when we have our meetings. I'm surprised." 

Eos pouted and then snatched the Discman out of Bullet's hands. Bullet looked up in time to see Eos blow a raspberry at her. 

"Why you!" Bullet hissed, " Give me back my CD Player!" 

The other three girls laughed at the antics of the redhead and the brunette as they headed back into the complex and into one of the empty rooms that they were going to sleep in. 

Outside, Kai gripped his beyblade by the base and the bit, looking for nicks and chips that it may have. Finding none, he turned around to face the beyblader that wasn't participating in the practice match. 

"Hey Ray, go and call the girls. We haven't seen how they fare in a Beybattle yet." Kai said. "Plus we need to fit in a practice with them anyway." 

Ray nodded and headed to the door leading inside the complex. As he was about to turn the handle, the door opened, making him jump back so that the door wouldn't whack him. 

"Oops, sorry Ray." Lei said as she and the other girls stepped out of the house. 

"Good. Now that you girls are here, how about a little match?" Kai asked, rising from his seat. 

Bullet stared at Kai and then blinked her eyes in surprise. " You mean as a practice run?" 

"Yes. We do need to know who would work well with who." Kai pointed out. 

"All right then. I'll go first." Lei volunteered, taking out her black beyblade. Tyson grinned as he set up his blade after his battle with Max. 

"Let's go. I'll battle you, Lei." Tyson said and Lei then stepped up to the dish. 

"Players ready?" Max asked, receiving nods from the two players, "In three, two, one! LET IT RIP!" 

"BATTLE BLADE!" Tyson yelled, his blade landing swiftly on the dish and spinning vigorously. 

"DAEMON, GO!" Lei hollered her blade headed straight for Tyson's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"For a team that is considered amateurs when it comes to the Would Tournaments, I have to admit, I'm impressed at what you were able to do." Kai said, regarding the female team about their Beyblading skills. 

"Hey, watch it with the 'amateur' business." Bullet cut in. "It's not our fault that the tournaments aren't usually in the summer so you can't blame us." 

"Point taken. Could you pass me Bullet's Blade, Kira? After her battle with Kai, I'm sure that it has more than just a few nicks knocked off." Kenny asked. 

"Not just little nicks, Kenny. He trashed her attack ring that I'm surprised it still in one piece." Kira said, passing Bullet's silver blade to Kenny. "That was an interesting loss, Bullet." 

Bullet flinched at the reminder of her loss from a few minutes ago. "I need more practice, so sue me." She muttered lightly. 

"Don't worry about it, you guys." Ray interrupted, "We have two weeks to help you improve. No big." 

"That's right, we can help you improve. Now though, can we focus on something more important?" Tyson asked with a rakish grin. 

"And that would be…?" Max inquired. 

"It's time for dinner!" Tyson said jumping up, making the rest of the Bladebreakers face-fault and the Femme Fatales stare at him in astonishment. Eos then stood up from her seat and joined Tyson. 

"Let's go, you guys. The food is calling for us." Eos grinned as she walked out the door with Tyson. 

"Girls, please enlighten me." Kenny said while staring at Tyson and Eos as they disappeared outside the door, "Is it just me or did we find a counterpart of Tyson in you team?" 

"Why? Does he like eating a lot?" Rina questioned. The four boys nodded making the four girls sigh. 

"We better catch up to them then," Lei pointed out, "Before they order food that we might not be able to pay for." 

"Well either that, or we can leave them at a buffet or something." Bullet sighed as both teams exited the house in pursuit of the other two beybladers that are hungry for food. 

"Umm… Do you guys know any fast-food place that we can find them?" Rina asked. The guys shook their heads. 

"Sorry. We arrived here a few hours before you did." Max replied, putting his hands on the pockets of his overalls. 

The group of eight teens continued walking in hopes of finding the other two members of their team. They slowly walked passed Krispy Kreme when Ray noticed the two familiar figures inside the store. He blinked his eyes in surprise and called he attention of the other members that he was with. 

"Hey guys," Ray said as he got their attention, "I think I found them." He then pointed inside the Krispy Kreme joint. 

The other seven teens looked in the direction that Ray was pointing at and they sweatdropped as they saw Tyson and Eos pressing their faces into the glass as the donuts were being made. After making a face, Bullet stomped inside to get Eos at the same time that Kai walked in to get Tyson. 

"Alright, missy, you practically had a ton of that back home already. Let's go." Bullet said as she yanked at the back of Eos' jean jacket. 

"You too, Mr. Best Beyblader in the world." Kai said, grabbing Tyson by the back of his collar. As Kai spoke, several girls looked at his direction and then he heard a squeak. 

"Hey…isn't that…?" A voice asked. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S HIM!" Another voice squealed. Kai looked back in time to see most of the female customers of Krispy Kreme were either: staring at him, pointing towards him or whispering to each other about him being there. 

"Hey guys," Tyson whispered so that only the four teens could hear, "Wanna make a run for it?" 

"Sure, but for now, how about we act casual till we get outside?" Bullet asked and the other three nodded. 

As soon as they stepped outside, Kai spoke in a very sharp tone. 

"Guys, run." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

MWAHAHAHAHAHA (Bullet thwacks her over the head) Ow! (Rubs head unconsciously) Um… errr… What do you think will happen next? I know it's the usual 'girls chasing the Bladebreakers' thing, But I hope that you enjoy it. Hope you enjoyed the fic! Ja ne!

Ritchie Waterfighter


	2. Running, Complaining, and Dancing

Hiya people! Imma back for chapter two! @_@ GAH! I'm getting a headache!!! Exams!!!! @_@ 

Bullet: You still need to work on your art, what are you doing on the computer? 

I just want to submit this. Go downstairs and watch the DVDs I borrowed from my friend. 

Bullet: Tch! Fine! *Runs downstairs* 

I better stop my yakking. Anyway, here's chapter two! Enjoy! 

~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: Dun own Beyblade, but whatever that isn't on it that you see in this fic belongs to my friends and me okay? 

~*~*~*~ 

_Chapter two: _

_Running, Complaining and Dancing _

As soon as they stepped outside, Kai spoke in a very sharp tone. 

"Guys, run." 

Max, Lei, Kenny, Kira, Ray and Rina looked at Kai confused and then looked at the Krispy Kreme building. The Bladebreakers' eyes widened as the doors slammed open and the mob of fan-girls surrounded the guys immediately. The Femme Fatales were quickly pushed out of the way as the fan-girls were practically jumping the guys as they were standing in front of the donut joint. Kira shook her head as she looked at the guys, as the girls were fan-girls were practically so close to ripping the clothes off of the Bladebreakers. "I really hate to do this. Rina, use Qazi to create a diversion." 

"Huh? What's she gonna do?" Rina asked puzzled, "Are you telling me that I should attack these girls?" 

"Yes but no. Just use Qazi's attack to create a distraction long enough for the Bladebreakers to escape and for us to get the heck out of here." Kira replied casually. 

"You do know that they'll still run after the guys, no questions asked, right?" Bullet asked firmly. 

"Yes, but this is the only thing that we can do for the guys now… Well, before the tournament, at least." Lei said. 

"All right then," Rina said, brining out her red beyblade and launcher then ripping out the cord, "Qazi, Glacier Rings!" 

The red blade landed swiftly on the asphalt, bouncing low twice before regaining its usual constant spin. A stunning blue falcon emerged from the blade and flapped its enormous wings. Snowy gusts of wind blasted in the direction of the guys, catching the fan-girl's attention, giving the Bladebreakers a chance to run. 

Seeing as their diversion worked, Rina called back her blade and ran quickly to try and catch up with the rest of her teammates. They ran as a team for a few seconds before they heard the screams of the fan-girls behind them. They were headed back towards where the two teams were staying, but neither team want the fan girls to know where the Bladebreakers were residing. 

"Hey, Eos, care to make a little distraction?" Bullet asked the younger teen while they were running.  
  
"You bet!" Eos said as she whipped out her blade, launcher, and sniper grip. She quickly set up her blade, pulled on the cord and said, "Sorry girls, you are now entering a private property. Gazet, use Shattering Voice!" Her light purple blade hit the concrete and it started glowing a bronze color. Howling laughter was heard a second after that as a hyena emerged from the said blade. 

The girls that were following the two teams slowly backed off as they faced the glowing hyena. The gleaming bit-beast screeched a laugh, causing the girls that were following them to cover their ears and run to the other direction. Satisfied with her work, Eos called back her blade before running to the house. 

"Mission accomplished, bossy! All the fan-girls ran off after hearing Gazet." Eos grinned, but then frowned. "I'm still hungry. I didn't get to eat." 

"Hey, at least you're working a lot better with your Bit, right?" Bullet grinned, making Eos nod. 

"Hey, where's Mr. Dickenson? We kinda just left him earlier here without telling him that we were leaving." Kenny said, and then walked off to the kitchen. 

Tyson stomach rumbled at the same time that the doorbell rang. 

"Um… you guys aren't expecting guests, are you?" Rina asked the boys while quirking an eyebrow. 

"No we're not." Ray replied. "If it's a mob of fan-girls, tell them we're not here." 

Lei peered out the window. "Does the pizza delivery guy count as a fan-girl?" She asked with a wink. 

"Did you say Pizza?" Eos and Tyson chorused, jumping up and running towards the door. 

"Ah, that must be the pizza that I ordered for you." Mr. Dickenson said as he emerged from the stairwell. "After you left, I figured that you might come back in a hurry because of all the female fans that the boys have." 

"Yeah," Bullet muttered dryly, "From Krispy Kreme to back here, fan-girls ran after us." 

"Poor kids," the old man said sympathetically. "Anyway, you should go and get that. It's already been paid for, so don't worry about it." 

"Thanks, Mr. D!" Tyson said, practically leaping towards the door to open it. 

After getting the pizza from the delivery boy, Tyson was ready to dive into the box but it was snatched away from him. 

"Calm down with the food, Tyson. We're hungry too, you know." Rina said, as she placed the pizza box into the living room table. Everybody takes a slice of pizza, making Tyson make an audible whine when Max slapped his hand when he was planning to get two slices of pizza instead of just one and Kenny emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of soda and enough paper cups for the two teams. 

Tyson continued eating and was already on his fourth slice of pizza as everyone else just finished his or her first slice. Lei watched Tyson before poking Bullet in the arm. 

"Doesn't he remind you of anyone?" She asked as she pointed to Tyson. Bullet narrowed her eyes curiously at Tyson as Lei also asked the same question to the other girls. Tyson then went to grab himself a drink when he noticed that the girls were watching him. 

"Uh, what?" He asked as he took his drink. The girls didn't really get to reply as they were soon occupied with in a fit of giggles. The rest of the guys turned their heads to face the giggling girls before looking at Tyson. 

"What did you do to set them off?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Tyson shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "I just got a drink, and they just started giggling." 

"Sorry," Kira apologized between giggles, "You just reminded us of someone that we know." 

"Uh…" Tyson blinked, " Is that a good thing?" 

"Yeah." Rina replied, "the guy we're talking about is a good guy, so don't have a panic attack." 

The two teams quickly finished the leftover pizza, well actually, Tyson finished most of the pizza as everybody else cleaned up the little mess they made in the living room. They were about to lounge around again in the living room when Kira pointed out that they should fix the beyblades from the battle earlier. Since most everybody battled in the practice run a little while ago, all the blades have at least a small scratch on it. 

"How about we just go to the kitchen, and no Tyson, we're not eating again," Kenny said sternly, making Tyson's happy face turn upside-down. "Lets go to the kitchen because the storage room is attached to the kitchen so we have easy access to the beyblade parts." 

"Alright then, let's go." Tyson said as he ran towards the kitchen, in hope of grabbing some snacks before Kenny lectures him again about eating too much. He was able to snatch a bag of chips, only to have it snatch by Chief. 

"Fix the blades first, Tyson, before you eat, okay?" Kenny said, making Tyson nod. "Fine." He said 

Kenny then set up his computer on the table as Kira also got out her palmtop. Max and Tyson looked at the screen on how they can improve the blades of the Breakers. Rina and Eos then helped Kira on how they were going to remodel the blades. Bullet sighed as the three members of her team by the tables were talking about the improvement of the blades. Sure they're pretty good when it comes to putting together a decent blade, but Bullet decided to fix her blade on her own right now. She then disappeared towards the storage room, still holding onto her blade firmly. 

"Hey Bullet, while you're there, can you toss me a couple of black attack rings?" Lei asked as she was putting together her blade. 

"Hey Ray, can you pass these to her?" Bullet said, tossing Ray a black attack ring and a yellow defense ring. "Try an increase in defense, Lei. Then again, so do I." She added, and muttered the last part to herself. 

After a few minutes, everybody was finished tinkering with their own blades and maybe even tweaking it up a level or two. Kai was about to tell everyone to gather his or her beyblades and head outside for another practice, but was shot down by Bullet. 

"We can have practice early in the morning, Kai. My team and I usually practice in the afternoon, but at least we take considerable breaks." Bullet justified. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I'm still a bit jetlagged from the flight." 

"Also, Kai, we've been practicing ever since we got here this morning." Ray pointed out. "We'll have a fresh start tomorrow." 

"Seems like I'm outnumbered. Well, since none of you wants to practice, what do you intend to do for the next two hours?" Kai asked crossing his arms. 

"Well…" Lei's voice trailed off but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Noticing the look, Rina pointed out something. 

"You do know that you have to change your outfit for that, don't you? I mean, I don't think you would want to do it while you're wearing your skirt." 

The boys looked confused on what the two girls were talking about. 

"Hey, do you think that the guys can play too?" Kira asked as she finally put away her palmtop. 

"What are you girls talking about?" Max asked with a questioning look on face. 

Finally realizing what her team was talking about, Bullet let out a groan. She muttered something under her breath before saying, "Don't tell me that you actually brought it." 

"Bring what? Can you at least fill us in on what's going on?" Ray asked, but then looked back as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You'll find out in a sec," Bullet said lightly, "Cool your jets already." 

"Alright people, I'll just go and change. Rina, get the game so that we can get everything set up." Lei said as she ran, disappearing up the flight of stairs. 

"Hope you guys brought your dancing shoes." Eos grinned broadly. The guys had a stressed look on their faces as they looked at the young female brunette. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Excuse me, sir?" A girl, the receptionist nonetheless, politely said as she knocked on the door in one of the offices in the BBA building, "There are a couple of girls who wants to file a complaint about something." 

The red haired young man looked up from the papers that he was reading before locking his turquoise eyes towards the receptionist. 

"Is the complaint any different from the usual complaints? The whole 'How come we can't see any of the competitors?' thing?" He asked as he shuffled the papers that he was reading into one pile. 

The receptionist shook her head before replying. "Nope, at least I don't think so. I heard one of the girls, though, said that they saw snow and a glowing hyena or something like that." 

The redhead intently looked at the receptionist, hoping that she was kidding, but when he saw that she was serious, he let out a sigh as he wondered why hyenas were used. 'This is too much anxiety for an eighteen year old,' the boy groaned inwardly to himself before standing from his seat. 

"All right, tell the girls that I'm coming." He told the receptionist, dismissing her from his room. 

"Oh and sir?" The girl said as she turned to face the redhead, who let out a defeated sigh as he looked at her again. "What is it now?" 

"I've received word from Mr. Dickenson and the other BBA chairmen that the BBA Council have said that there are going to be representatives staying with the Beybladers participating in this tournament." She answered. 

The boy stared at the receptionist, blinking his eyes in confusion. "How does that apply to me?" 

"You're chosen to be one of the representatives. The team that you're going to be staying with is printed on a file in the front desk." She explained and then gasped, receiving a quirked eyebrow from the teenage boy. "The girls are still waiting for us in the front desk. I almost forgot about them." With that, the girl rushed back to the front desk, leaving the red haired boy to himself in the hallway. 

'Well, looks like I have two things to do in the morning already.' The boy thought to himself as he lodged his hands into the pockets of his pants. 'There are new people in this new tournament. Hmm… I wonder if this is going to be similar to the world tournament that I saw on TV three years ago?" He mused to himself lightly as he was whistling a tune while walking towards the front desk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Eos, come on, stop scaring the guys or else," Bullet warned, wagging a finger at Eos. 

"Aw… you don't let me have any fun." Eos pouted. In the background, Rina just got back from getting the bag that they needed. They were almost done setting up the Playstation and the game, when Lei came down the stairs. 

"You guys ready to dance?" She asked with a grin. "We have two mats so we can have vs. battles if you want." 

"Hey! Can I get first game?" Max asked excitedly, "I haven't played DDR for quite a while now." 

"Any of you guys wanna battle against Max?" Rina asked. 

"Why don't you play against him?" Bullet suggested, "You seem like you want a turn, but I bag the next game if you guys don't mind." 

"Ready Maxy?" Rina asked with a wink. 

"Ready Rina. Um… you /are/ Rina, right?" Max asked, making Rina nod. "Okay, just making sure. You two have similar names that I just wanted to make sure that I got the names straight." 

"You people ready?" Eos asked as if she was going to referee the game. 

"Uh, Eos, they don't need a referee." Kira said, dragging Eos back into her seat. 

"Aw… You're just like Bullet. A spoilsport." Eos sulked. "You guys like ruining my fun." 

"Oh please, give me a break." Bullet muttered. Bullet and Eos then stared each other down. Well, Eos was doing the stare down since Bullet is shorter than her. 

Ray chuckled as he watched the two girls throwing heated glares at each other. It reminded him of the time when they arrived in Russia before the tournament. The All Starz and the White Tigers did a practice match against each other, causing Emily and Mariah to get on each other's nerves. It was an interesting sight indeed. 

"B, not bad for not being able to play in a while." Max grinned as he and Rina finished their song. 

"We tied grade-wise, so that's cool. Bullet, your up next." Rina said, calling her friend up. Bullet then stepped up to the mat where Rina was standing and then looked at the Bladebreakers. 

"Anybody else from you guys want to try this, or do I play Max too?" Bullet asked. 

Kenny was busy wearing down the keyboards of his computer. Kai didn't seem to be all that interested in dancing right about now. Tyson was busy eating the bag of chips that Kenny took away from him earlier. 

"Hey, I'll try it out." Ray said as he stood up. Max then took a seat as Ray took his place on the mat. Bullet grinned as Ray stood on the mat. Ever since she saw him blade in the BBA channel, she's been wondering how he would do if he were to play DDR. 

"Alright, cat boy, let's dance." Bullet finally said out loud. 

Ray was about to say something back, but then focused his attention on the game as the song began. As he was watching, Kai laid back on the couch. 

'Hmm… They're really focusing on this game. If they concentrate like this in Beyblading, then we could win this tournament no problem.' 

"You know, Kai," Lei said, "This is what we usually do when we don't really feel like practicing. We concentrate on the arrows and getting it right. It's somewhat similar to Beyblading, don't you think?" 

"Actually, Beyblading is similar to a lot of sports. Unless you include the bit-beasts, then we're talking about extremes here." Kenny pointed out. 

"Hey, is this like your warm-ups or something?" Tyson asked, joining in on the conversation. 

"Yeah, you could say that." Rina replied, answering Tyson's question. "It helps us focus, just like when we beyblade, we concentrate on the match." 

"OH! Which reminds me," Kenny said, "Dizzi and I just analyzed the power levels of your bit-beasts. Their levels are pretty high, causing the close matches between you guys." 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Bullet asked as she and Ray finished playing the song. "I mean, we're working with them okay, right?" 

"Act one with your bit-beast," Kai stated, "Work with your bit-beast and you'll get stronger results. Then again, it should also depend on the bond that you share with you bit-beast." 

Bullet then looked at Kai as he said those last few words. Working together as one, power depending on the bond with your bit-beast… The more she thought about, the more confused she seemed to get. Her train of thought was soon interrupted as the rose-haired girl nudged her side. 

"What happened to you?" Rina asked, concerned. ""Earlier this morning you seemed more upbeat." 

"Uh…" Bullet scratched her head sheepishly as the other girls were also staring at her. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking of something." 

"Thinking?" Lei piped in, "About what?" 

Bullet stared at her before grimacing. The other girls laughed lightly at the question, as it was a line from a role-play that they made up a while ago.(1) 

"They seem to be in their own little world." Max commented, making most of the guy's chuckle in agreement. 

"Tch! Girls, really." Kai muttered. 

"Come on, Kai," Max said, nudging the other boy. "Haven't you gotten used to the girls we've met? I mean come on, we got chased by them earlier on." 

"Girls are girls." Kai replied simply, "No matter how many times we categorize them, they are still girls, no questions asked." 

"That's so true." Ray chuckled from his seat, remembering Mariah and Emily and some of the female Beybladers that played against. Different girls usually mean different attitudes, especially when it came to Beyblading. 

"Come on, people!" Eos then spoke up, "I wanna continue playing! Who wants to play against me?" 

"I'm in!" Tyson said, stepping up into the mat. "I'm the best in a lot of sports, so this should be a breeze for me." 

Both players stared at each other intently before shaking the other's hand. A challenged was passed in the flicker of their eyes as their hands shook. Seeing as they both love food, it seems like whoever loses this match means that they have to buy whatever the winner wants. The two teams watched intently as the two teens faced the screen in sync and looked determined to win. 

The two played to the song in total silence, well, unless you include the fact that the song was playing then it's okay. As the song's ending drew near, the tension between the two players grew more intense. Both were actually matching each other, arrow per arrow, and combo per combo. As the last few arrows were shown and the two stepped on the appropriate arrows, their marks were promptly shown and the two gaped in surprise including the ones watching. 

"A Tie?" They both asked in surprise. Rina, Kira and Lei looked at each other and then at the game. How was it possible that they were tied? Everything that they had: Perfects, Greats, Goods, Almost, and Boos were up to par with each other. The two were still staring at each other in disbelief when Kai finally snapped them out of their trance. 

"Stop staring at each other like that. If we didn't know any better, you'd think that the both of you are secret lovers or something." 

That offhand comment made the two teams snickering in the background while the two recently finished players both turned crimson red with Tyson yelling at his team leader. Kai just smirked as Tyson was having his usual little tantrum.

To be continued…

1- This was part of the Role-play that Leina and me did a while ago O_o… I guess it's appropriate to say thanks cuz she though about it, ne? ^^. 

*Yawn* I'm so tired… *Keels backwards from the computer seat*

Bullet: *runs up to the room* What's going on? *Sees Ritchie keeled slumped down on the floor while the computer chair is flipped over.* O_o I guess it's safe to say that she is pretty tired from studying for her exams.

*Mutters something about Of Mice And Men, Macbeth, and Crabbe*

Bullet: -.-U She has three more exams; so if you find any grammatical mistakes and whatnot, don't blame her… Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Who did you think that boy was? You're going to be seeing more of him in the future, just as a warning, k? See you in chapter three!

Ritchie Waterfighter


	3. Midnight talks, Practice, and New Arriva...

My exams are over! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Bullet: *Whacks Ritchie with a binder* Shut up and get the story started!  
*Rubs head* Ow... that hurt O.. Anyhow, I find this a weird chapter -.-U, nothing much really happens, except the fact that there are more people that are important to the story coming in.  
Bullet: Ritchie, you're going to give away everything that's in the chapter if you don't shut up.  
Fine, fine, on with the fic!

~*~*~  
**Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of putting this in... this is the last time I'm going to put one here because there's one on the first three chapters, k? I dun own beyblade, durnit ! The ones that you don't see in Beyblade (depending on which ones) belongs to me and my friends, k?  
~*~*~

**_Chapter Three: Midnight Talks, Practice And New Arrivals_**

Bullet silently sat by the Beyblading training dish with her legs dangling inside the dish. It was practically past midnight, about two in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. Well, with Tyson's constantly loud snoring, how _can_ she sleep? That even made her wonder how the Bladebreakers even get some sleep at all. 

She looked at the silver blade that lay in her hands before thinking about what the Bladebreaker team captain told her team earlier that evening: 

_"Act one with your bit-beasts,"_ Kai stated. _"Work with your bit-beast and you will get stronger results. Then again, it should depend on bond that you have with it."_

'I share a good bond with my bit-beast, don't I?' she asked herself unsurely. 'Great, now I'm beginning to doubt myself.' Grumbling softly to herself, she closed her eyes as silence enveloped her surroundings. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Another voice asked, making her eyes snap open and jump up in surprise. Unfortunately, she wasn't really on a level flooring, so when she jumped up, she slipped and landed on her butt in the middle of the practice dish. 

"Err…" Ray said, looking at her from the side of the dish. "Are you okay?" 

"Ever heard of a warning, Ray?" Bullet grimaced from inside the dish. Ray just laughed as he extended his hand towards her to help her up. 

"Well?" He asked again as both of them sat by the training dish, just like how Bullet was sitting earlier. "What are you doing out here? Everyone practically went to bed at about ten o' clock." (1) 

"I couldn't sleep." She replied as she looked up in the sky. "Besides, with Tyson's snoring, how could anyone sleep, right?" 

"You get used to it." Ray replied, casually lying down from his position beside Bullet. Silence surrounded the two teens as they sat outside in the middle of the night. 

"I'm having doubts," Bullet said suddenly, breaking the stillness of sound. "Earlier, when we were just leaving to get here, I was fairly confident with my team's Beyblading skills. When we battled against your team, I've already expected my loss against Kai. It had a harder impact on me than I thought. Also, what he said about the bit-beasts, well, I'm not sure any more." She tore her gaze from the stars before looking back in the center of the dish. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Ray said as he sat up again to place a hand on her shoulder. "I think your team did a pretty good job during training. As beginners for a world tournament, I think that Kai thought so too. Lei's 'Dark Raze' almost shredded Tyson's blade if he didn't order Dragoon to do 'Phantom Hurricane'." 

"You know, that's a real compliment coming from a world class beyblader." Bullet said as she faced Ray. "Thanks." 

"Well what can I say? I'm just telling the truth." Ray grinned back, causing both of them to laugh out, just enjoying the other person's company as they talked about the upcoming tournament. 

~*~*~*~*~   
"Lei! Come here! You gotta see this!" The brunette girl squealed as she was looking out the window. 

Lei cracked an eye open to look at the younger brunette. "What is it, Eos?" She yawned as she sat up. "Don't tell me that you're hungry again." 

"No! It's not that! Well, not in this case. Anyway, besides that! Come on get up! You've got to see this!" Eos insisted, pulling Lei by the arm to get the other girl out of her bed. 

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Lei asked groggily, "I mean, it's only two in the morning. I didn't get enough sleep last night because I was excited in coming here, plus I didn't really get to sleep on the plane." She then lied back down, closed her eyes, and snuggled back underneath her covers. 

"Bullet's outside with Ray." 

Lei's eyes instantly snapped opened at the four words that Eos said. "You're kidding, right?" 

"Nope." Eos replied, shaking her head. "If you don't believe me, look outside to see for yourself." 

Lei whipped the blanket away from her before heading towards the window. Sure enough, Bullet was outside with Ray and it looked like they were just talking. 

"We'll tease her about it tomorrow. I'm surprised that she gets along with him okay." Lei said as she walked back into her bed. "There are only a few guys I know that she gets along with." 

"That's true, but doesn't she-" 

"Got to bed, Eos." Rina, whose voice was muffled through the blankets, cut in. "Or else I won't give you any more sweets." 

"Okay, fine. I'll go to bed." Eos sulked as she slumped to her bed. "Don't you think-" 

"GO TO SLEEP!" Rina snapped, obviously getting touchy about the sleep issue. 

"Guys keep it down. Eos, Rina go to sleep. You're getting Bullet's crankiness and I don't know if that's such a good thing, Rina." Lei said as she buried herself more into her blanket. 

~*~*~*~*~*~   
The sun shone through the cracks of the window in the two team's room. The Bladebreakers room was almost empty, considering the fact that Tyson was still sprawled over his bed with his snores getting softened by the pillow in front of his face. Max then emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his usual overalls and green shirt while towel drying his bushy blonde hair. He then sighed exasperatedly before stepping beside Tyson's bed and poking him in the arm. 

"Tyson?" He asked as he poked harder. "Tyson?" 

With an annoyed sigh, he set down his towel on his bed before running down the stairs. 

"Any luck in waking Tyson up?" Kenny asked, looking up from his laptop as soon as Max entered the kitchen. Max shook his head as he looked at his team. 

"Nope," He said, "I poked him and he's still sleeping like a rock." 

"Have you tried dumping ice cold water on him?" A female voice piped in, making the guys present look towards their direction. The rose haired girl entered the kitchen and then sat down on one of the chairs by the table. 

"That usually works when Eos sleeps in." Rina smirked as Eos came into the kitchen with her hair completely drenched and flat. She then saw Rina sitting by the table, smirking. Eos then shot her an annoyed/pissed off look. 

"What happened to you?" Max asked curiously as Eos stomped passed Rina. 

"She," Eos said as she pointed a finger at Rina, "Had 'accidentally' spilled juice on me a few minutes ago before she headed here in the kitchen. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'll just go back upstairs and change." 

When Eos exited the kitchen, Ray looked at Rina with a touch of interest. 

"Why did you spill juice on her?" He asked, shifting from his spot from the table, "She didn't look like she did anything wrong." 

Rina scoffed as she shifted her vision to the dark-haired Chinese boy. "Her? Innocent? Yeah riiiiiiiight!!!" She stressed out. "That girl is the prankster of our team. If you hear Bullet scream for seemingly no apparent reason, you know that she has struck." 

"Aaaaaaahh!!" A scream erupted from the second floor. 

"Hmm… as much as I would like to say 'see', I can't. That didn't sound like Bullet's scream." 

"I guess that it's all right to say that Tyson is up." Kai said as he stood up from his seat. "I better get him and make sure he stays awake." With that, Kai walked off to the stairs to get Tyson. 

"Huh, being with you guys really changed him, didn't it?" Rina asked with a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "And I thought that his kindness was just a gimmick." 

The three members of the Bladebreakers present chatted with Rina, before Kira and Lei entered the kitchen. Lei took a drink from the fridge before her playful eyes landed on Ray. 

"So, What did you and Bullet talk about last night?" She asked with a knowing grin. Ray was midway in eating the plum in his hand before he stopped and looked at Lei. "Anything interesting you want to tell us?" She continued. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took a delicate bite from the fruit. "We just talked, that's all." 

Eos then re-entered the kitchen, her shirt changed into a black t-shirt. "Are you sure?" she asked, nudging Ray on his side, as if telling him not to lie. 

"She just told me her thoughts on the upcoming tournament, that's all." Ray said dismissively as he finished eating his plum. He stood up to get rid of the pit when Kai came into the kitchen with a very bleary looking Tyson. 

"Had enough sleep yet, Tyson?" Max asked the sleepy boy. Tyson mumbled incoherently before waving a dismissive hand. Kira looked at Tyson closely and noticed a light red droplet mark on the corner of his mouth. Getting her curiosity get the best of her, she thought about how she was going to ask Tyson about it before she asked, "Is that hot sauce at the corner of you mouth, Tyson?" 

"I think so," He replied as he ripped open a carton of milk and quickly draining its contents. "Yuck, my mouth feels like it's stuffed with a cotton ball on fire. Blech!" 

Hot sauce? Used as a method to wake up people? Where have the girls see that before? Three pairs of knowing eyes looked in one particular direction, towards the young female brunette who was innocently playing with the strands of her hair. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, prankster Eos has struck again." Kira said in an announcer type voice, similar to Brad Best. 

"I gotta agree with you on that one, Kira," Rina replied, imitating AJ Topper. "And it looks like her most recent victim is a member of the Bladebreakers, namely Tyson." 

Everyone in the room that shows emotions snickered as Tyson tried to glare while emptying the contents of the milk carton. 

"Typical, yet effective." Ray commented as Tyson face contorted into a scowl. "Just like when I gave him that hot pepper three years ago." 

"Great," Tyson muttered, "Why don't we just play 'Let's pick on Tyson today', huh?" 

"Come on, Tyson, you know we're just playing with you." Max said, nudging the half-asleep boy playfully. 

"Oh! By the way," Eos said to get everyone's attention, "Bossy is already outside, practicing. I think she wants to make up for her loss against her battle with Kai." 

'Hmm… These girls are more diligent than I thought. At least that's a plus for this tournament.' Kai thought. "Since we're all up, let's go outside. We'll try the team battles and we'll do the pairing at random." Kai said out loud before heading out of the kitchen. 

"Hey Eos," Tyson called out as the girls walked out after Kai, " This isn't over yet." 

Eos looked at Tyson with a knowing glint in her eyes and she had a small smirk on her mouth. She then blew a raspberry at Tyson before running past everybody towards the training dish. 

Tyson then just stared after her, occasionally blinking his eyes in confusion. Ray laughed at his friend's surprise. He placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder before saying, "Calm down. If we didn't know any better, you'd think that the both of you are secret lovers or something." Ray said that in a tone that was so similar to Kai, which made Tyson cringe at the tone. 

"One Kai is enough, Ray." Tyson said flatly as Ray was laughing at him as they headed outside to the training dish. 

"Right. Now that you two are here, these are the pairings that Dizzi and Kenny picked up." Kai said, crossing his arms and then facing the two teams. "Rina and Ray, Tyson and Lei, Bullet and Max, and finally, me and Eos." After Kai finished saying the pairs for the training, Bullet squelched down a laugh and cough instead as she walked to where Max was standing. 

"What's so funny?" Max asked intriguingly as he noticed the glimmer of amusement on Bullet's eyes. Bullet just waved a dismissive hand before asking, "Kai likes winning, right?" 

"Right." 

"Does he like it when his orders are misinterpreted?" 

"Not really, why?" 

"Oh this is going to be fun." Bullet said with an impish grin on her features and a familiar devious twinkle in her eyes that the girls knew so well. Max shook his head, not really understanding what's going on in this girl's mind or her team. Then again, they only met them yesterday, so he can't say that he and the other Bladebreakers knows a lot about the girls. Shrugging the thought away, he waited for Kira and Kenny to announce what's going to happen next. Bullet was still grinning as she was toying with the necktie that she was wearing.

A loud shrill whistle got the eight teens attention before Kira stepped up.

"We'll do this practice as if it was a real tournament, two on two. Lei and Tyson versus Eos and Kai, then it's Rina and Ray versus Bullet and Max. Let's get this practice tournament started people!" Kira said, clapping her hands together.

"First match-up is Lei and Tyson versus Kai and Eos." Kenny announced. The four said players stepped up to the dish, determined looks played across their faces.

"Players ready?" Max asked, raising an arm over his head, as the four teens raised their arms in sync with their launchers and beyblades at hand.

"Three!"

Kai's eyes narrowed as he was focusing his energy on his beyblade. Tyson had a smug grin as he was facing Eos.

"Two!"

Lei quickly looked over her blade before gripping her launcher firmly, yet she still looked like she was having fun.

"One!"

Eos stuck her tongue out at Tyson as he had a smug grin. Again, another challenged was silently passed, though the prize was still the same as last night.

"Let it rip!" Max yelled, slicing the air with his hand. The four teens tore the ripcords from their launchers simultaneously and the blades swiftly landed on the dish. The white and light purple blades smashed audibly against each other, intent on winning. On the other hand, Lei's blade was having a tough time in dodging the barrage of attacks that Kai was using against her.

"Give up?" Kai asked in a cocky tone, but then blinked as Lei winked at him.

"This maybe a practice run, hun, but I'm not giving up that easily." She grinned as her blade started glowing like its dark color. "Daemon, get away from Dranzer!"

Prior to her order, the black blade took the split second of Dranzer's mid-attack to get out of the way from its current position.

"Nice try, Lei, but it's over." Kai stated. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

"Uh-oh! Daemon, counter it with Dark Raze!" Lei ordered frantically after Kai called out his attack. Fire Arrow. That attack has been known to destroy blades and only a few are known to actually withstand its attack with very minimal damage to the blade. With the modifications that she made yesterday, she wasn't quite sure if the parts that she used were strong enough to withstand the force of the blow.

Kai's blade came down at full force with a spiral of fire following his blade. Tyson and Eos both yelped and ordered their blades to quickly get out of the way. Kai's blade dropped down to the dish like a meteor blazing in fire, plummeting down to earth. After the flame descended to the dish, a black blade with pale yellow lining flew out of the dish, with a faint trail of smoke following it. Lei quickly grabbed the blade as it was flying towards her, but then gasped as she started juggling the blade with both hands.

"Yow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" She cried as she was blowing on her hands in between juggling. Rina and Bullet then both scowled at Kai.

"Used enough fire power there, Kai?" Rina asked with a light glare.

"You know, you didn't have to go to that extremity." Bullet muttered, glowering at Kai while Kenny ran inside the house the get a small tub of water to cool down Lei's blade.

Kai shrugged off the looks that the two girls were giving him, and then smirked at Tyson. "One down, one more to go." Dranzer then started spinning near the edges of the dish as Tyson and Eos reinitiated their battle which was now back into the middle of the dish.

"Gazet! Let's go! Shattering Voice!" Eos yelled out.

"Dragoon storm attack!"

Both blades started glowing their respective bit-beast colors. A loud roar came from the white blade, while gurgled laughter came from the light purple one as both beasts came out of their confines.

A strong gust of wind blew around the surroundings of the backyard before creating a funnel of wind in the middle of the dish, while an unearthly screeching howling laughter was amplified up to at least five times from what the guys have heard yesterday.

"You are so going down, Eos!" Tyson declared, as he seemed to glow with determination, just like his blade.

"Not when I get rid of you first," Eos shot back. "Gazet!"

"Let's go, Dragoon!"

Both blades met head on, pushing at each other, when a blur of blue that was glowing red smashed against both blades, making them break apart.

"You didn't forget about me, now did you, Tyson?" Kai asked in a mocking tone.

Tyson groaned inwardly as he realized what was up. If he doesn't do anything soon, they're going to double team against him and that would be the end of the match, unless… Tyson's face lit up as a small grin tugged at his lips while looking at his opponents.

"Well guys, the match has been fun, but now it's time for me to get serious."

Kai scoffed as he arched an eyebrow. "Serious? You? Don't make me laugh."

As they were watching, Kira poked Kenny at his side to get his attention. "Is it just me or is Kai a schizoid? Earlier and yesterday, he seemed nicer."

Kenny shrugged as he looked at the match. "That's just him. He has a different attitude when he's Beyblading, so don't mind him."

Back in the match, Tyson still had that look on his face before replying. "You'll see what I have in store." He grinned mysteriously.

That comment got Kai's attention, making his eyes narrow at the baseball cap-wearing boy.

'Well then, let's see what you're planning, Tyson. I've known you long enough to make predictions of what you intend to do.'

"Stand your ground, Dragoon!" This was Tyson simple order in reply to Kai's narrow gaze.

"Gazet, try shattering voice again!" Eos called out.

"Dranzer, let's fly!" Kai ordered.

Tyson's grin grew as the two blades approach Dragoon, clearly waiting for the events to go underway.

~*~*~  
On another side of town, the final teams are about to meet. A tall purple haired man with red goggles and a black trench coat was waiting by the gateway for the bus to arrive (2). Within a minute's time, a familiar white bus came into the complex as four teenage boys came out of the place.

"Is that them?" the tall redhead asked before crossing his arms. Boris nodded. "Yes. This is the team that we are fused with, Tala. Ah, you must be Madame Galaxia."

Boris greeted the woman that came out of the BBA bus. She had blonde hair that was tied up into a bun; she had red eyes that had a seemingly cold, yet welcoming air to it. She was wearing a green high neck dress with matching gloves that went up past her elbows. She extended her hand towards Boris, who took her hand and kissed it. (YUCK!)

"Enough small talk, Boris." She said, taking back her hand. "My school is going to participate for one reason, and one reason only. And that is to win this poor excuse of a tournament. Frankly, I never cared for team tournaments, but since this one calls for it, I guess that I'll just have to go with it. I assume that your team is good?" She said, looking at the four boys that were standing behind Boris.

Boris' eyebrow twitched at the tone of her voice and the way that she was judging the Demolition Boys. "My boys are world class beybladers, if that's what you're asking. Where is your team?"

"In the bus. Check for yourself." She replied nonchalantly as she walked towards the Demolition Boys and then circling around them like a wolf would prowl around for its prey. Tala shot Boris a look, in which the older man just shrugged it off as he peered into the small bus. Sure enough, there were four figures that were inside walking around to get their stuff.

"All girls?" Boris asked with a raised eyebrow. Galaxia turned her head to face Boris. "Yes, got a problem with that?" Boris turned his head again before turning back to see the girls look at him. Four pairs of eyes looked at Boris intently they all simultaneously nodded their heads to Galaxia as they filed out of the small BBA bus.

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~

1- I know, I know. That's too early, even for me -.-U  
2- Why would anyone wear a winter trench coat in the middle of the summer? O_o

Gah! That was a horrible way to end the chapter -.-U. Tell me the truth, that chapter was pretty boring, wasn't it? You'll get more info on the four girls and Madame Galaxia, plus the redhead boy was suppose to come again in this chapter, but I decided for him to come in the next one instead. Sorry if you're getting confused, but I'm (slowly) getting to the part where everything is going to pick up. 

Oh, and this rant is kinda off topic from this series, but I got this review in "Blader Boi" that i just wanted to make straight. First off, i didn't say that it was going to rhyme, and secondly, I based it on the beat of the song. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to that person's expectation, but as I've said on the song-fic itself, 'It's made by a fan for fun'. Sorry to the people that is reading this rant, but I just had to let it out. Erm... see you in chapter four ^^;;;

Ritchie Waterfighter


	4. Complex Maze and Greetings

*Stretches tiredly* Hi people! Here's chappie four of my fic. Am slowly getting to the plot so i hope i haven't lost any of the readers, whether they review or not. I think i blab too much -.-U Here's chappie four, enjoy!

_Chapter Four:  
Complex Maze and Greetings_

  
The redhead boy squinted his eyes against the sunlight, before looking around the complex.

"Okay… I'm on the right street, but where in the world is the number of that complex?" He mumbled to himself as he looked around again for the house that he was sent to go to.

"You still could've gotten a ride with the BBA bus, but nooooo! You just had to be all 'don't worry, I can do this with no help'. Smooth move, red." He muttered to himself "Great, now I'm hungry. I want chicken," He pouted to himself before taking out the paper with the directions from his pocket and reading through it once again. Grumbling the number to himself, he looked up again to thoroughly scan the area for the number of the house that he was looking for.

His eyes then lit up before letting out an excited yip and jumping up to click his heels together. He immediately ran up to the complex that he was looking for and knocked immediately, yet politely, on the door. A plump old man opened the door and smiled as he saw the redhead boy.

"Ah, come in. I was wondering what time you were going to arrive." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Sorry that I'm late, Mr. D. I didn't think I would have a _little_ trouble in finding this place."

"I see. Didn't the BBA let you use a bus? I would've thought that they would have a few extra busses going around since we're sponsoring this tournament."

The redhead grinned sheepishly before scratching the back of his head unconsciously. "Well," he started, "The driver stopped at a gas station because he was running low, so I told him that I'll find the place to save him time. I didn't think that I'd get lost in the process."

The older gentleman chuckled at the young redhead. "Well then, you sound like you've been on you feet all morning. If you want, you can put your stuff away. The guestroom is the first room on the right."

The boy grinned and was about to run up the stairs, but then paused to look at the BBA chairman once again. "Um, Mr. Dickenson, where are the two teams?"

"They're outside." Mr. D replied, "We'll go to them after you put away your belongings."

The boy nodded as he slowly walked up the stairs. He quickly tossed his bag into the room that Mr. D told him to before looking at the hallway leading to the rooms of the two teams. Curiously, he walked towards one of the rooms.

'I know that the Bladebreakers are staying here, but the receptionist didn't really have the time to tell me the rest. Thank goodness she wrote the direction of the place.' He thought to himself before grinning sheepishly. 'I guess that she already knew that I would do something like that.'

His musings automatically came to a complete stop when he heard a yell, followed by a fading howling laugh.

"Bullet!" A person from outside yelled, "Why did you do that for?"

His interest getting the best of him, he walked toward the windows to se the two teams outside. He saw a female brunette yelling at a female redhead, two boys battling against each other in a Beybattle with their bit-beast fiercely fighting the other, and three more pairs of boys and girls scattered around the backyard.

"Heeeey!" He said as he looked at the girls again one by one, taking his time as he looked at them. "They're actually participating in this year's tournament. Heh, I wonder how far they'll go with the Bladebreakers teamed up with them." He then casually placed his hands on his pockets before walking downstairs to meet up with Mr. Dickenson again.

"The two teams are in the middle of a match right now, but there are ones that aren't practicing. Do you want to go over to them now?"

The boy nodded with a smile. The two then walked towards the backyard and as soon as they stepped out of the door, twin cries erupted from the two beasts as they shrank back into their confines. Both blades that were in the dish then flung themselves into the hands of their respective owners.

"And that match is a tie!" Max declared. "We'll just let you guys have a rematch after our turn."

"Fine with me." Kai said, walking towards the wall before turning around and leaning his back against it. He then turned his head to see the brunette female who was still yelling at the redhead for making her lose her concentration.

"Give it a rest, Eos." Bullet snickered. "It's not my fault that you easily lose your concentration. You know, it even makes me wonder how you haven't lost Gazet yet."

"Ooh! You're just being mean!" Eos gritted out, "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, deal with it." Kai snapped, making both girls stop their argument and look at him.

"Sheesh, Kai, you don't have to be a grouch about it." Eos muttered with a scowl.

"Correction," Tyson butted in, "Kai's a grouch on everything. We should, know we're his teammates."

Tyson had a cocky grin on his face while Kai was glaring at the younger boy. Rei then stood up from his spot and pointed out that they needed to continue practicing for the tournament. Both boys glowered at each other before turning their head from each other. Well, actually, Tyson stuck out his tongue at Kai before he turned his head. The Chief sweatdropped at the two before calling out the next pairs to battle.

"I'll get you back, Bullet!" Eos muttered, making Bullet look back at her with a tricky glint in her eyes.

"Do anything, and you can kiss your Mythology book goodbye."

Eos was about to retort back, but then thought about her book. She treasured the book so much, that she practically brings it everywhere with her. So she decided no to do anything… for now.

"Alright, everyone! This is the second match of the day!" Tyson hollered as he stepped up to take Max's previous position as the announcer. "Beybladers ready?"

Rina, Max, Ray, and Bullet took out their launchers and blades and quickly set them up.

"We're going to launch in three!"

Like the previous group, determination crossed the features of the beybladers. Rina was glancing between her opponents, Bullet and Max, before looking at Ray, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Two!"

In the sidelines, Eos was still grumbling about Bullet did earlier. On the other hand, Lei was standing beside Kai, talking to him.

"One!"

Bullet looked also looked at her two opponents before having a quick scan behind them. She grinned as she saw Mr. D, but it then quickly dropped as she saw the redhead standing beside Mr. Dickenson with an impish grin on his features.

"Let it-"

"Richie?" Bullet asked, which caused Rina and Max launch their blades before they looked at her questioningly.

~*~*~*~*~  
This is my team, the Animamates," Galaxia said as she walked back to the bus as the girls walked out. The first girl that came out had blue hair and pigtails with a bun on each side, with strands of hair hanging from the sides. She bounced her way up to Tala and waved her hand right in front of his face.

"Hiya!" She greeted, "I'm Nezu. You're Tala, right?"

"Yes," Tala replied before looking at Boris as if to ask, "what the hell is this?"

Another girl walked out with blonde hair that went down all the way to her ankles. She tugged on the jacket of her suit before looking at Nezu and shaking her head.

"Nezu, dear, stop scaring the poor boy. You wouldn't want the same thing to happen to those guys from the airport, do you?" The blonde asked as she pulled the back of Nezu's zip up sweater.

"Reiko! Lemme go! Please? I won't make them go crazy." Nezu pleaded, causing the Demolition Boys to have a visible bead of sweat noticeable. Reiko sighed before letting the smaller girl go.

"Nezu, Reiko. Get back here!" Galaxia ordered, making the two girls "eep" and stand by the bus where the other two girls were.

"Smooth move, guys," The girl with pink hair that was tied up in two buns said under her breath. " She's going to make our training drills harder."

"Sorry Aya," Nezu whispered apologetically as she looked down.

"Both of you, be quiet." The brunette with shoulder length hair hissed. "That woman is cranky enough as she is. I don't think you'd want to make it worse for us."

"Suzu, that's enough from you!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The brunette replied quickly.

The Demolition boys looked from the Animamates, to Madame Galaxia and back. The team's attitude seems so different from their sponsor. This afternoon's practice ought to be an interesting session for the Demolition boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Bullet, what are you talking about? You told us before that he was stationed in Asia or something like that because he was assigned to go there." Rina asked as she called back her blade and looked at her team captain weirdly. 

"And as a side note, who's Richie?" Max asked as he called back Draciel while looking at the two girls. 

"I was called in to help out in this tournament, Rina." The redhead boy behind them said, stepping forward to have a better view on both teams. "I'm Richie, the representative of the BBA that will be staying with you." 

"RICHIE!" Lei squealed, running towards the redhead and glomping him. 

The other girls, minus Bullet, rushed up to the redhead boy. The Bladebreakers blinked as the girls ran to the new arrival. 

"Well, that's a new reaction…" Max commented as he scratched his cheek thoughtfully. 

"I guess that we'll have to cancel this match for the moment." Ray said, putting away Driger. 

"Oh goodie." Bullet muttered as walked up to the girls as they were glomping the poor redhead. "So you're finally going to see us in a tournament. Took you long enough." 

Richie gently pried himself from the death grip that Lei and Rina had on him. 

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm always out of the country." He sweatdropped. He then looked at Rina who was poking him in his ribs. "Yeah?" 

"Then how come you never call us?" She asked. 

"Err…" 

"Is it just me, or is this guy a playboy or something?" Tyson asked as he eyed the redhead. 

"No I don't think so. I think it's just that they know each other, Tyson. I mean, Lei did glomp him as soon as she realized that he was here." Max pointed out. 

A loud yelp interrupted the talk between the Bladebreakers. Bullet glowered at the redhead, who was hopping on one foot and was holding on to his other foot that just got squashed. 

"Stop calling me 'Shorty', buddy. I know that I'm vertically challenged, stop rubbing it in." She said with a glare. 

The boy just scratched the back of his head before grinning. He then looked up from the girls and looked at the Bladebreakers. "Shall we take this conversation inside?" 

The Bladebreakers shrugged before heading inside the complex. The girls just got a lot weirder since this new boy came in. 

_To be continued..._

-.-U gah, that title was so stupid. So how did you like that chapter? Was it okay? Who do you think that Richie guy is? How do the girls know him? Is he a player?

Bullet: No he's my MRPH!!!

Shut up! They're going to learn that in the next chapter(s)!

Bullet: -.-U

Sorry for my weirdness, but I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. See you in chapter five!

Ritchie Waterfighter


End file.
